Kaikki no Kunnossa
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Ulang Tahun Pernikahan seharusnya dilewatkan berdua. OOC. AU. Genderswitch. Barter Fanfic. SuxFem!Fin for Nana Miguel-Oxenstierna.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC! Typo. Straight Pairing. AU. SuxFem!Fin. Genderswitch. **NON Slash/Yaoi Pairing. **

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Nana Miguel-Oxenstierna** (makasih AmeIta-nyaaaa X3). Aku minta maaf sekali fic ini harus selesai lama karena selama lebih dari seminggu aku tak menyentuh laptop sama sekali =='a. Arti dari judul adalah 'everything is alright'.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaikki no Kunnossa<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Nana Miguel-Oxenstierna**

* * *

><p>Senandung lembut mengiringi gerakan pelan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sepunggung.<p>

Ia tengah memilih-milih gaun-gaun di lemari pakaiannya. Baju mandi dari kain sutra membalut tubuhnya erat. Rambutnya sendiri masih setengah kering. Jelas menandakan ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Tapi kecantikannya terlihat jelas. Kenapa? Karena ia tersenyum bahagia. Meski kadang ia terlihat bingung dan sibuk memperhatikan gaun-gaunnya, tetap saja senyum senang serta senandung lembut itu masih menemaninya. Wanita bermata ungu itu menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk menyeleksi 5 gaun dari lemari pakaiannya yang memiliki tiga pintu. Hal biasa bagi seorang wanita menghabiskan waktunya untuk itu.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja ia hendak bertemu seseorang. Laki-laki.

Tiina, gadis Finlandia ini segera membawa kelima gaun tadi untuk dipakainya ke depan kaca setinggi tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat keseluruhan penampilan gaun tersebut. Dicobanya satu gaun lalu memperhatikan seksama pantulan dirinya depan cermin. Dia berulang kali melihat bagian tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Mencoba menyari bagian mana yang tak enak dilihat atau tidak pas dari gaun itu. Dan begitu seterusnya dengan gaun-gaun lainya, dicoba, diamati, lalu akhirnya ia memilih satu gaun yang menurutnya sempurna. Pas di tubuhnya, tidak membuatnya terlihat gemuk, dan enak ia pakai.

Tampak puas, Tiina pun berlanjut duduk di meja rias yang menjadi tempat semua _make-up_ miliknya. Mulai mempercantik bagian wajahnya. Tak jauh dari meja rias itu, terdapat frame foto. Tiina dan seorang laki-laki. Suami Tiina. Berwarld. Laki-laki Swedia. Tiina tersenyum sesaat ketika melihat foto itu.

"Satu tahun ya…." gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan memegang foto itu.

Benar. Sudah satu tahun sejak pernikahan Berwald dan Tiina. Malam ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Maka tak heran Tiina begitu terlihat senang mempercantik dirinya untuk acara makan malam dengan suaminya itu. Usia pernikahan mereka maish tergolong pengantin baru. Tapi, bagi Tiina, ini adalah saat yang spesial. Satu tahun ia menjadi seorang istri dari seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya. Meskipun dirinya masih tak pandai memasak, tetap saja ini istimewa.

Tiina tak sabar. Sebentar lagi seharusnya suaminya pulang dari kantor untuk menjemputnya lalu pergi ke restoran tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika masih masa pacaran dulu. Namun…

Telpon rumah mereka berdering.

Ia segera mengangkatnya, berpikir kalau itu dari suaminya yang mengabarkan akan segera menjemputnya. Dan…itu memang telepon dari Berwald.

"Kau sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini, Berwald?" Tiina melihat jam di dekatnya lalu melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi aku selesai, kurasa akan bertepatan dengan kedatanganmu. Tenang saja, aku sudah memilih gaun mana yang mau kupakai jadi tak akan lama."

_[Tiina…]_

"Ya? Kenapa? Kau sudah di jalan?"

_[M'af. 'ku t'k b'sa p'lang s'kara'ng.]_

Tiina terkejut. Lalu dalam diam, ia mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya yang mengatakan kalau ada bawahannya yang melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya dan ia harus membantu. Berwarld terdengar sekali bersalah. Ia meminta maaf lagi setelah selesai menjelaskan situasinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Tiina memaksakan suaranya untuk terdengar riang. "Lagipula kita cuma makan malam saja, bisa diganti hari lain kok."

Berwarld diam. Tiina cukup tahu kalau suaminya yang jarang berkata-kata itu merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana? Sudah tanggung jawab Berwarld dalam pekerjaan. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan? Hasil dari pekerjaan itupun akan diberikan untuk membahagiakan Tiina dengan memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Percakapan itu menggantung lalu mereka mengakhirinya karena Berwarld sudah harus kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Wanita Finlandia ini menghela nafas berat. Dia duduk lagi di depan meja riasnya. Pantulan dirinya di cermin memperlihatkan jelas kekecewaannya. Dia membersihkan wajahnya yang telah ia bubuhi bedak, lipstick, dan sebagainya. Dia juga perlahan membuka gaun yang telah ia kenakan, tanpa ada emosi di wajahnya. Setelah berganti dengan gaun tidur, ia terduduk diam. Pandangannya kosong seolah tubuhnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah wadah kosong tak memiliki jiwa di dalamnya. Mau bagaimana? Tiina tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak kecewa janji mereka dibatalkan. Mau marah pun, ia sangat mengerti bahwa pekerjaan tak mungkin ditelantarkan hanya demi makan malam bersama istri. Tiina mengerti…mengerti…

_Tes_

Airmatanya jatuh.

….tapi tetap saja ia sedih.

Isak tangis perlahan namun pasti mulai menggantikan keheningan sejak Tiina duduk mematung di atas sofa dalam kamarnya ini. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dia atas tangan yang membatasi dirinya dan bantalan sofa. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisan. Ia menangis. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ingin kecewa dan marah, itu sungguh bukan sikap istri yang baik karena tak mengerti posisi suami. Ingin tersenyum menerima, itu bukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. _Lalu bagaimana? Harus bagaimana?_

Tiina menangis terus untuk mengeluarkan segala perasaannya sampai ia tertidur kelelahan menangis di sofa itu.

.

.

"Emm…" Tiina bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa letih sekali tapi ia merasa tubuhnya melayang seolah dibawa sesuatu menggendongnya. Atau seseorang?

"Berwarld!" matanya terbuka. Sedikit perih, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah suaminya yang tengah menggendong dirinya untuk ditidurkan di atas ranjang mereka. Berwarld memandangnya lembut. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil membelai-belai rambut Tiina lembut. Tiina bertanya sambil membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bantal empuk mereka, "Jam berapa ini?"

"J'm 2 p'gi."

Mereka diam saling memandang. Keduanya tak tahu harus berkata apa karena keduanya tahu apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing. Tapi, Tiina pikir suasana tegang ini harus dirubah, maka ia bertanya lembut dengan sedikit senyum, "Pekerjaannya selesai?"

Berwald kini justru memandang Tiina sedih dan hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdiam lagi. Awalnya berpandangan, namun Tiina yang merasa toleransi miliknya semakin menipis dan keegoisan untuk sedih mulai meninggi, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Berwald. Tiina hanya bergumam singkat dan pelan menanggapi anggukan suaminya. Kesal memang tidak lagi, tapi untuk sekarang ia tak memiliki semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk tersenyum kepada suaminya.

"Tiina…" suara Berwald yang rendah dan berat terdengar.

Hanya mendengar itu, Tiina tahu suaminya hendak meminta maaf. Dan dia sekarang, belum dalam tahap memaafkan. Tiina mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan duduk dan memegang dasi Berwald untuk dilepaskan, "Mandilah, letakkan baju ini di tempat pakaian kotor, besok kucuci."

"Tiina," Berwarld menggenggam kedua tangan Tiina yang melepaskan dasinya. Ia menatap minta permohonan. "M'af…"

Helaan nafas yang menjawab diiringi nada lembut, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Namun Berwald masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Seolah mendesak Tiina untuk memarahinya. Mampukah seorang Tiina begitu kepada suaminya?

Tidak.

Air mata Tiina mengalir. Berwald menghapusnya kemudian memeluk Tiina dengan lembut. Berwald mencium dahi Tiina yang bersandar di bahunya sambil menangis. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Berwald menyelimuti dirinya. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan. Memberikan perlindungan penuh sekaligus menyayanginya. Meski masih menangis, Tiina tersenyum sendiri menyadari dirinya sangat menikmati kasih yang ditunjukkan dalam tiap tindakan Berwald.

"_Grattis, Min Fru…_"

Mendengar ucapan dari suaminya itu, Tiina bisa merasakan kalau ada rasa senang yang sama dengan di hati Tiina akan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka ini. Ia tersenyum bersalah karena sempat berpikiran kalau Berwald tak menganggap hari ini penting dibanding pekerjaannya. Jelas ia sudah salah. Sebagai permintaan maaf, ia mencium pipi Berwald dan mengucapkan dengan nada lembut hal yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"_Hyvää Hääpäivää, Mieheni_…"

Mereka sama-sama menganggap hari ini penting. Maka, semua akan baik-baik saja karena rasa itu tetap ada.

.

.

.

.

Translation:

"_Grattis, Min Fru…_" : Happy Anniversary, My Wife...  
>"Hyvää Hääpäivää, Mieheni …" : Happy Anniversary, My Hushband...<p>

.

**Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah mau membaca ini ^^**

**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku menerima apapun itu U_U**

**Nanaaaaaaaaaa! Maaaf lamaaaaaaaaaaa! Maaf banget kalo gak sesuai keinginan TxT**

**Makasiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk AmeItaaaaaaaaanyaaaaaaaaa XD**


End file.
